


Reggie likes his music on full volume

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Reggie Mantle & Reader, Reggie Mantle/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Reggie likes his music on full volume

Reggie sits on the couch with headphones on while on the computer. The music is incredibly loud. You sit next to him, trying to watch T.V. You shoot him a look. He glances at you but pretends not to notice.

“Reggie,” you say and poke him. Again, nothing. He subtly smiles and continues to play on the computer and listen to loud music. He turns to you.

“Did you say something?” He says. You glare at him. He laughs. You take the opportunity to steal the headphones. You put them on and turn the volume down.

“Why are you listening to Sexy Back?” You ask, and he gives you a suggestive look. You look away, chuckling. I guess he got me, you think.


End file.
